


The hero on request

by maryhadlittleRAM



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Building Relationship, Dragons, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Freeform, Gen, Kidnapping, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6777958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryhadlittleRAM/pseuds/maryhadlittleRAM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnolia is generally a very peaceful city thanks to the efforts of the superheroes group called Fairy Tail. They are all bestowed with amazing abilities that people often describe as magic. Whatever the source of their powers is, they stand guard so that the citizens can live in prosperity. However, dark clouds are slowly and inevitably swathing the city. The first victim is Lucy Heartfilia, the only heir of Heartfilia family, who has been kidnapped. If her father isn't eager to save her, who will be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hero on request

The first thing she felt was a piercing chill. The blood rush throbbed in her ears, the silence was so overwhelming that sounds of her own body were the only music she could heard. She tried to move but tightly tied ropes constricted her hands and legs. In the act of panic and desperation she screamed but the tape completely muted her cry. She opened her eyes and blinked few times to accommodate her sight, however, it was to no avail. Such cavernous the darkness was that she couldn’t even see the tip of her nose. Lacking her main sense, she must have relied more on her intuition.

The powerful feeling of hopelessness was slowly engulfing the poor girl. Tears were welling and one by one split down her scratched and bruised cheeks. She mustered up all her remaining strength to recall what had happened that lead her to that horrendous place.

She remembered walking back home from the library where she spent an evening with a friend. After that all memories twisted and blind spots appeared. A short, incomprehensible conversation, unknown voices, stabbing pain. Was she kidnapped? But why? Who would have wanted her? Were they going to hold her for ransom?

For the umpteenth time that day Lucy’s heart almost stopped beating due to the fear she experienced. Never before did she dream of being at her home. Even the assignment for her Contemporary Literature module seemed to be a trivial problem.

Suddenly, Lucy heard a click of the door lock. Shortly after was the whole room flooded with dim light. Lucy squinted her eyes abruptly, they pinched even due to such a mere amount of light. After a few second she was comfortable enough to get a better look at the place in which she was trapped.

Plain gray walls weren’t painted for ages and only wet rot adorned them. The room was extremely small and except Lucy and stairs there was nothing else inside. In the threshold stood a tall and bulky man who Lucy had never seen before. He had a couple of days’ stubble that matched his worn clothes. He grinned, showing his uneven, dirty teeth.

“Our little princess woke up. Good, good. I hope that your dreams were colourful and you’re happy with the high standards of your new room, little princess,” mocked the kidnapper.

Lucy wanted to ask him tons of questions and also give him an appropriate nickname, such as Yellow Teeth. Though, she could solely sit on the dusty floor and watch.

The man took several steps down the stairs and stopped in front of Lucy. He leaned down and grabbed her face. “What a pleasant face. It would be a pity to add more scratches,” he laughed at his own words. The acrid stench he exhaled made Lucy nauseated. “You’d better wish your father to be a generous man. Your freedom will cast him a packet.”

Lucy shook her head in a futile attempt to escape the Yellow Teeth’s firm grip. He only chortled and then released her face. “I dare you, chick, to not make any troubles,” he threatened and kicked Lucy. The girl fell down on her right side and squeaked, although, nobody could hear her. The kidnapper burst into laughter and left the basement.

What gave Lucy hope were not the guy’s words but the gloomy light he forgot to turn down.

 

“The police is doing everything to find the missing girl. Lucy Heartfilia is a nineteen-year-old student and the only heir to the Heartfilia family. She was last seen in the library on the 24th of April where she met her friend, Levy McGarden. According to the witnesses she left around 8 pm and never got to her home. Anybody who saw her or knows something, please come forward with any information.” The women on the telly ended her speech and moved to another hot case.

It had been five days since Lucy Heartfilia’s disappearance and no improvement had been made. It wasn’t typical for Natsu to cope with that kind of things. It was a job for the police and detectives, not for superheroes. Although, this time Natsu had a nagging feeling that he couldn’t shrug off. There was something odd about that case, though, he couldn’t spot the glitch.

“I don’t like it,” he said to no-one in particular.

The pink-haired boy sat on a couch in his living room. The apartment was quite spacious and yet truly comfy. From the windows spread an enchanting view of the city. If it had been up to Natsu, he would have lived somewhere in the countryside in a tiny cottage. He wasn’t so fond of city life, sometimes he even found it awfully exhausting. But he wasn’t the one in charge and, regardless of his whims, he must have complied with the guild master orders.

“What do you mean? You don’t like that super delicious dessert?” said a squeaky voice, referring to the commercial that was on the TV.

A blue cat jumped on the couch and poked Natsu’s arm, giving his owner a sign that he wanted to sit on his lap. The cat looked just like an average pet except its astonishing blue fur and the fact that it could speak. Natsu raised his arm and allowed the cat to reclaim its righteous place.

“No! Of course not! You know I like this pudding. I can give my life for it. What I mean is that missing girl case. I just have a hunch that it may be connected with those two criminals we are after.”

They both looked at the tea table in front of them. A set of photos lied on the top mixed with dozens papers and empty packs of crisps. The photographs presented two men in their middle ages. One of them was tall and bulky with dark hair and a bristle on his face. The other one was smaller with blonde hair and a smug smile. Nothing exceptional in their appearance what would make them easy to recognise. Just an average looking people who happened to be in the top ten most wanted criminals on the Interpol list.

“Hmm,” the cat seemed to be concerned about what his owner told him. “I don’t get it, Natsu. I don’t see your logic.”

“Me neither. But my dragon senses tell me those two cases are connected. We, dragons,” he proudly and solemnly put his hand on his breast, “sometimes know things. And now I just _know_ that if we find the girl, we’ll find those thugs.”

He punched his own hand and flames burst. The cat immediately fled and watched Natsu from afar, slightly despondent over loosing such a perfect spot.

“And how are you going to find the girl? It’s not like you can follow her smell after five days,” the cat enquired doubtfully. The question baffled the enthusiastic boy but only for a while.

“Firstly, I’m going to visit her family. They must know more than the police revealed to the public,” Natsu nodded a couple of times. “Yup, that’s for sure. Then... I’ll think of something when I get to their house.”

“Natsu, are you going to break into Heartfilia’s mansion?!” the cat shouted in disbelieve.

“Sure thing, Happy! It’s a piece of cake for me. I mean, for Salamander,” Natsu grinned cordially as if his smile was enough to burgle even the White House.

“No, no, no. You can’t go there alone! At least ask Erza... Or Gray...” the cat’s voice became shaky.

“Don’t worry, Happy,” Natsu petted his furry friend, “I’ll be back soon. Erza and Gray have their own duties. After all, I’m not a kid anymore. And definitely not a weakling. I’m going to beat up few bad guys. Woohoo, I’m so fired up!”

Happy didn’t say anything more. There weren’t a lot of people who knew Natsu as well as he and if someone was able to rescue that girl, it was Natsu. Because it was impossible to hide something from a dragon offspring.

Moreover, they both were aware that the faster the girl was found, the better. The two men were notorious for their violence and callousness. If they didn’t get what they want, they wouldn’t hesitate to kill the girl.

 

A woman hurried through the hallway. Her heels stamped on the floor, making an enormous noise but she couldn’t care less. Without knocking, she opened the door and stormed into her boss’ office.

The room was huge and a little bit empty. In front of the door was an impressive window, however, not even a single sunlight peeped in due to the thick curtains. The whole office was bleak and it was nearly impossible to notice the contours of the furniture. In the middle of the room stood a wooden desk, behind which sat Jude Heartfilia.

“Pardon for my intrusion, sir. Detective Lates contacted me a minute ago. He also sent me those papers,” she put a pile of documents on the desk. “The kidnappers left you a voice message. They demand a ransom for your daughter. If you don’t deliver the money on time, they are going to kill her.”

She tried her best to conceal her fears but at the last words her voice cracked. Her hands were trembling when she went through the papers she had brought. She picked one sheet of paper and passed it to her boss.

Jude took the document and glanced at it. His expression didn’t change at all. Only a shadow of disapproval flashed through his face, though, it was too dark for anyone to noticed it. He was a strict men towards himself and his workers. In the flash of cameras Jude acted as a perfect father who was mortified because his beloved daughter was kidnapped. However, when nobody saw him, he was rather disgusted. The mess around his daughter’s missing preoccupied everybody, his company could suffer or win depending on his actions. The whole situation slowly drained Jude.

“Allow me, sir, to suggest you something,” the woman shyly began. “I highly recommend you to pay the ransom and stick to the police’s advise. It would secure company’s good image and show you as a merciful father who cares a lot about his daughter,” she proposed.

“Miss Mullinax, I do appreciate your involvement in this case, however, our opinions vary. I do not plan on paying the ransom. The sum is too high and I cannot allow such a great amount of money to be squander on that girl.”

“But, sir, she is your daughter...”

“Enough, Mullinax. Know your place,” Jude glared at the woman and even though it was dark, she cringed as if she had been struck. “She may be my daughter but she is not more important than the company.”

“Whoa, you’re a nice old man,” a voice from nowhere surprised miss Mullinax so much that she shouted and almost fell.

Mister Heartfilia stood abruptly and drew out his pistol. “Who’s there?!” he demanded, looking around desperately and pointing at everything.

So scarce was the light, that it couldn’t embrace the night visitor. The desk lamp flickered as if the intruder was using some kind of an arcane magic. A pair of green eyes lit in the darkness and a trickle of smoke hovered around the uninvited guest.

“I can’t believe that people like you rule this city. It’s really a shit place and now I know why. You just leave your daughter to the pair of murderers because money means more to you. There is less human in you than in me and that’s something, old man.”

“Who are you?! Reveal yourself!” Jude yelled, ineffectively trying to regain his composure.

“I guess that won’t be necessary. I’ll only borrow some papers if you don’t mind.”

A scaled hand emerged and grabbed the documents from the desk. Miss Mullinax swallowed very loudly when she noticed the inhumane body part.

“You are...” her voice trembled. “Salamander.”

“Oh, I’m quite famous. I like it.”

“I won’t pay you for rescuing my daughter!” Jude warned.

“Chill out, ol’ man. Nobody has ever paid me for my service.”

“Whatever you say, you foul beast!”

“You’re a very kind geezer. Thanks to you thieves don’t earn money. The city should be very grateful. It’s a shame that your daughter can’t say the same.”

Jude gritted his teeth and spat out, “Just take whatever you want and leave.”

“Oh, thanks for your hospitality. Next time a cuppa and biscuits would be a nice treat and they don’t cost a lot.” The late guest chuckled and disappeared as silently and swiftly as he occurred.

“Has he gone?” Miss Mullinax stammered.

“I hope so,” Jude replied dryly. “You see, we even won’t have to spend a penny on that spoilt child. A Fairy Tail member will rescue her.”

“Will he?”

“He is a superhero. It’s his bloody duty to save her.”

‘The same as yours,’ Miss Mullinax thought, but she didn’t dare to voice her opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm going to continue this story. As for now I really want to but I lost interest extremely quickly so I can't promise anything D:  
> Sorry for any typos and mistakes. I haven't read this chapter multiple times and corrected everything.
> 
> Any feedback from you will be more than appreciate. I treasure all comments and kudos. I hope that at least one person has fun reading this :)  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
